Amigo secreto
by Lily Natsumi
Summary: Sakura ama a Sasuke en secreto desde que era una niña. Sin embargo, debido a sus constantes negativas, decide quedarse como una simple espectadora, guardando sus sentimientos en lo más hondo de su ser. Observando como Sasuke rechaza a las chicas constantemente, cree que no tiene corazón. Empero, descubre de una tierna forma que está equivocada.


**Amigo secreto**

 **Dedicado a Fleur Du Desert**

Hacía frío. En el cielo, las gruesas nubes grises abundaban anunciando una inminente nevada. Sakura miraba a través de la ventana el paisaje gris melancólico que se extendía a lo lejos. Debía estar poniendo atención a la clase, sin embargo, días como aquellos le quitaban las ganas de estudiar. Odiaba el frío. El sistema de calefacción de su salón se había averiado por lo que se sujetaba firmemente a su bufanda tejida, intentando conservar el poco calor corporal que le quedaba.

En días como aquellos solía anhelar resguardarse en unos brazos varoniles, fuertes y tibios tal como las jovencitas de su edad lo hacían.

Sakura lanzó un largo suspiro y despego la mirada del cristal empañado. Aquello parecía imposible. Sus ojos esmeralda se deslizaron dos filas hacia su derecha, al lugar donde un joven con rostro imperturbable tomaba notas tranquilamente mirando al profesor y a su libreta alternativamente.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Conoció a Sasuke Uchiha hace varios años. No podía decir con exactitud cuándo. Ella sólo sabía que no había un día en el que aquel chico de ojos abismalmente negros no estuviera en su vida.

Los primeros recuerdos de él se remontan a aquellos ayeres en los que soñaba con ser una princesa y no podía dormir sin una luz encendida. Aquellas memorias tenían un sabor a jugo de manzana y bailaban entre la hora de la siesta, planas de bolitas y palitos y plastilina de muchos colores. Lo que más añora de esos días es la sonrisa de Sasuke a la hora de la salida, cuando corría hacia su hermano, quien lo esperaba en la entrada.

En esos tiempos, Sakura solía ser una niña muy tímida e insegura. Los niños se metían con ella debido a su "enorme" frente y eso provocaba que su autoestima terminara en los suelos. Pesé a que se sentía muy atraída por él, Sakura jamás intento acercarse o si quiera hablarle. Le daba miedo. No quería que él también se burlara de ella y que esto la mandara directamente a un angustioso tormento del cual no podría salir.

O al menos eso pensaba. La Sakura del presente se burlaba internamente de ella por ser tan dramática a una tierna edad.

Sakura creció y, a diferencia del jardín de infantes y la primaria, en la secundaria solía tener más seguridad en si misma lo que provocó que su popularidad despuntara. Fue en esos tiempos en los que Sakura intentó acercarse a él, sin embargo, no era la única. Las demás chicas habían notado lo extremadamente lindo que el joven Uchiha se había puesto. Sakura, temerosa, hizo todo lo posible por estar con él, por llamar su atención aunque sea un poco, pero, aunque lo intentara, él sólo se alejaba más y más, dándole gélidas negativas que le dolían hasta el alma.

Entonces, justo al inicio del año escolar en el que comenzaría la preparatoria, Sakura decidió no intentarlo más. Pasaría a ser una espectadora en la vida de Sasuke. Viviría su amor de lejos contemplando como aquel niño de suaves mejillas sonrosadas se convertía poco a poco en un hombre. Pensó que, como seguramente quedarían en grupos distintos, sería más fácil llevar a cabo aquel plan.

Casi le da un infarto cuando, en las listas, sus nombres aparecieron en un mismo grupo.

Aunque le costó un poco al principio, Sakura se mantuvo firme. Y así pasaron tres largos años. Imposibilitada para decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, Sakura se comportó como una compañera más mientras veía como otras chicas intentaban acercarse a él. En un principio, Sakura sentía celos, empero, al darse cuenta que Sasuke rechazaba a todas por igual, no pudo evitar sentir pena por ellas y por si misma. Ninguna había podido llegar al corazón de Sasuke.

De repente, como si aquel joven hubiera sentido la fuerza de sus pensamientos, volteó hacia ella. Sakura se sonrojo levemente y retiro su mirada rápidamente sin sobresaltarse. Su corazón latía desbocado y le sudaban las manos detrás de aquella mascara de indiferencia que había curtido durante años. Sasuke se volteó al frente, justo al mismo tiempo en el que su profesor daba por concluida la clase.

Sakura lanzó un enrome suspiro nuevamente y trató de tranquilizarse estirándose, desentumiendo sus congelados brazos y piernas.

El vibrante sonido de conversaciones y gente poniéndose de pie inundó el salón de manera paulatina, como si a los adolescentes allí reunidos les hubiera costado trabajo asimilar que la clase había terminado.

Una joven de cabello rubio, largo y estremecedora belleza, camino con seguridad hacia el frente de la clase. Se posiciono detrás del escritorio donde colocó una bandeja de plástico con lo que parecían pedazos de una hoja de papel blanco en su interior. Se aclaró la garganta y, con toda la calma del mundo, pidió la atención de la clase.

De forma inmediata, el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. Ino Yamanaka, sabía cómo mantener el orden. Todos los jóvenes sabían por experiencia propia lo atemorizante que podía ser aquella chica de rostro angelical si no la obedecían.

— Como ustedes saben —Comenzó a hablar con tono dulce, pero firme. — Las vacaciones de invierno están próximas a llegar. He pensado que, como es nuestra ultima temporada invernal juntos, podríamos hacer una dinámica que nos acercará un poco más como compañeros. Sería bastante lindo dejar un recuerdo grato entre nosotros. Así que haremos una especie de juego que se titula "amigo secreto" — un enérgico murmullo se hizo presente en el aula. Ino pidió calma con un gesto de las manos. —Sé que todos lo hemos jugado alguna vez en nuestra vida, por lo que las instrucciones están de más. Pasaran uno por uno por número de lista y tomara un papelito de aquí. — Señaló la bandeja— cada quien será responsable de entregar el obsequio a su amigo secreto. Yo me encargaré personalmente que así sea. —Les dirigió a sus compañeros una amenazante mirada de advertencia. — ¡Adelante!

Los jóvenes pasaron uno por uno invadidos por un sinfín de emociones. Unos pasaban notablemente aburridos y resignados. Aquella dinámica les parecía muy tonta y absurda ya que si no habían hecho buenas migas en los tres años que estuvieron conviniendo, no lo harían debido a un estúpido juego. Otros más, por su parte, estaban visiblemente emocionados, pensando con fuerza en la persona a quien les gustaría regalarle algo o a quien les gustaría que le tocaran.

— Tendrán una semana, a partir de hoy, para buscar el obsequio. — anunció Ino.

Sakura se encontraba en un territorio neutral. No esperaba mucho del destino. No creía tener la suerte suficiente para que Sasuke le tocara y tampoco para que ella le tocara a él. De igual forma no se sentía entusiasmada por algo así.

Ino la llamó. Era su turno de escoger papelito. Camino sin prisa y bastante aburrida hacia el escritorio. Ino le sonrió débilmente ofreciéndole la bandeja. Sakura tomó un papel al azar y regreso a su asiento. Estiró los brazos y miró a la ventana mientras veía quien sería el afortunado a quien le compraría una bufanda o un par de guantes de lana.

El alma se le salió del cuerpo por una milésima de segundo al descubrir que el nombre se Sasuke Uchiha estaba escrito en aquel pedazo de papel. Hubiera gritado de no ser porqué había demasiada gente alrededor suyo. Intento tranquilizarse mientras miraba, una y otra vez, el papel. Respiro profundamente un par de veces de manera discreta. Se arregló el cabello, estiró las piernas y decidió que sería un buen momento para ir al baño.

Sakura se puso de pie, sin embargo, Ino la detuvo de inmediato.

— ¡Hey, Haruno! Tienes que decirme el nombre de tu amigo secreto. —Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Se acercó a Ino, rígida como un palo y le mostró el papel mojado por su sudor. Ino lo anotó en una libreta y Sakura salió a toda prisa de aquel lugar.

Necesitaba salir, necesitaba un poco de aire frío. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al baño. Reviso que nadie estuviera cerca en el pasillo o en los cubículos y, justo en el momento que considero justo, Sakura gritó.

El volumen de aquel gritó pudo escucharse con exactitud en toda la escuela. Sakura gritó tan fuerte que, en muchos salones, hubo personas que saltaron de susto.

Definitivamente no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

Aspiró aire profundamente, mojo su rostro con agua fría y salió del baño, dispuesta a seguir su rutina como cualquier otro día.

Durante el resto de las clases, Sakura no pudo concentrarse en ninguna. En lo único que podía pensar era en que podía regalarle a Sasuke.

¿Una bufanda? ¿Unos guantes? ¿De qué color serian? ¿Le gustarían? Una llama se avivó en ella. Una que pensó estaba muerta hace años. Esta podía ser una oportunidad que el destino le dio para poder acercarse a él de una vez por todas y declararle el amor que sentía desde que era una niña.

Pero se encontraba en una nueva problemática: No sabía que regalarle. Quería que fuera algo especial. Algo que hiciera que la recordara cada vez que lo viera. Pero ¿Qué podía ser? Aunque lo conociera de años, aunque en secundaria sabía cada uno de sus preferencias, como su color favorito, su comida y un gran etcétera, Sakura debía admitir que, posiblemente, aquella información ya no era válida.

El timbre que anunciaba la salida, la saco de su ensimismamiento. Sus compañeros comenzaron a recoger sus cosas una vez que la clase se dio por terminada. Sakura se sentía tan desesperada que, se le ocurrió algo que no hacía desde que tenía trece años pero que, en una situación como esta, debía de hacer. Era cuestión de vida o muerte: seguiría a Sasuke hasta que pudiera encontrar algo que regalarle.

Espero a que su compañero saliera del salón y llevara unos metros de ventaja para seguirle. Espero con paciencia cuando acudió a su casillero a cambiarse los zapatos e inclusive cuando un profesor lo llamó para hablar con él. Mantenía una distancia prudente. No tan cerca para que fuera descubierta pero no tan lejos para perderle el rastro. Sasuke salió de la escuela ignorando su presencia, aparentemente.

Sasuke caminaba con tranquilidad pero aun así, con rapidez. Sakura debía admitir que le costaba un poco seguirle el paso. El joven camino hacia el distrito comercial de la ciudad. Sakura no pudo sentirse más agradecida. Sin embargo, después de poco tiempo, maldijo por lo bajo, ya que aquel lugar estaba repleto de gente debido a las fechas. Estuvo varias veces a un pelo de perderlo. La gente le empujaba y la estrujaba, incluso una vez estuvo casi segura que alguien le había estrujado el trasero.

Tan aturdida estaba debido a ello que no se dio cuenta que Sasuke se detuvo, y por poco, choca con su espalda.

— Deja de seguirme —dijo sin darle la cara. Sakura se sonrojo violentamente.

—Yo no te estoy siguiendo —le contesto con firmeza.

— ¿Acaso crees que soy tonto? —El tono mordaz de su voz hizo que Sakura tragara saliva.

—No, yo no creo eso. Yo pasaba por aquí. Lo juro. Ha sido una coincidencia. —Sasuke suspiró y volteo a verla, justo iba a decirle algo más cuando una fuerza de procedencia desconocida lanzó a Sasuke hacia el frente, empujando a Sakura al suelo.

— Nos volvemos a encontrar, Uchiha. —dijo un joven rubio, parado en frente de ellos. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo. Trastabilló un poco, pero mantuvo el equilibro en todo momento.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó Sakura muy enojada, poniéndose de pie. Se había torcido el tobillo en una maniobra para mantener el equilibrio.

— ¿Estas con una chica? —le cuestionó muy sorprendido el rubio. Sasuke hizo un gesto de hastío.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, idiota. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vengo a terminar lo que empezamos. — El joven se puso en posición de pelea. — ¡Vamos a pelear! —Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta, dejando a Sakura y al chico. — ¡Espera, a donde vas! —le gritó. Sasuke hizo caso omiso.

— Sasuke-kun ¡espera! —lo llamó Sakura también. Dispuesta a seguirlo, se olvidó por completo de su pie lastimado. Cuando se apoyó en el cayo sin remedio al suelo.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto el rubio, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias— respondió Sakura. Sasuke suspiró resignado y regresó.

— ¡Vuelves! ¡Lo sabía! —Gritaba el chico, eufórico — ¡No puedes resistirte a una lucha!

— ¡Naruto! —gritó una mujer pelirroja. Al parecer ese era el nombre del chico, ya que este hizo una mueca de espanto al oírlo. — ¿Dónde demonios te metes? ¡Te dejo solo dos minutos y te pierdes! ¡Pareces un niño! — Naruto giró su cabeza en la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó con sorpresa. — Esto aún no acaba —le dijo en un susurro a Sasuke para después correr hacia donde la mujer se encontraba.

Sasuke suspiró cansadamente. Le dio la espalda a Sakura y se agachó un poco.

— Ven, sube. No puedes caminar así. —Sasuke se ofreció a llevarla en su espalda.

— ¿Qué? — Sakura miraba sorprendida aquel gesto. — Pero… yo…

— Rápido, se hace tarde. — La apremió Sasuke. Sakura se acercó a él y, resignada, se subió en su espalda.

Caminaron en silencio durante un largo tiempo, lo suficiente para salir del atiborrado distrito comercial. Sakura recargo su mejilla en la espalda del chico con bastante vergüenza, sentía como subía y baja según el ritmo de su caminar.

— Ese chico… ¿Es tu amigo? —preguntó, bastante nerviosa.

— No. —respondió cortante. — Es mi vecino. Vive creyendo que es mi rival y, como vamos a karate juntos, se la pasa retándome todo el tiempo. —respondió indiferente.

— Oh.

— ¿Dónde vives?

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

—No puedes caminar sola hasta casa. Te llevaré.

— ¡No, no es necesario! Sólo, sólo déjame en un estación de autobús y yo me las arreglo sola. — Sasuke suspiró. — Sasuke-kun —Sakura estaba nerviosa, no sabía a donde se dirigían. La dirección que Sasuke había tomado era la contraria a la parada de autobús más cercana.

— ¿Qué? —contesto, secamente.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — cuestionó tímidamente la joven.

— Tengo que hacer algo antes. — Sasuke la bajo de su espalda y camino despacio hacia un terreno baldío que quedaba unos metros al frente. Sakura lo siguió en silencio, curiosa.

Aquel sitio parecía una especie de deshuesadero de autos, donde no sólo habían residuos de vehículos, si no también, botes de aluminio, tejas y cajas de cartón de todo tipo y tamaño.

Sasuke se adentró en aquel cementerio de hierro, esquivando todos aquellos objetos hasta que llegó a un lugar bastante escondido entre dos camionetas familiares desvencijadas y láminas oxidadas.

Sakura, con un poco de dificultad, llegó hasta él. Sasuke comenzó a hacer una especia de chasquido con la lengua. Algo de entre la chatarra de movió. Sakura temió que pudiera ser una rata, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no fue más que tres pequeños gatos, bastante flacos y descuidados. Sasuke abrió su mochila y saco de ella una lata de atún que abrió y le ofreció a los mininos.

—Los encontré hace poco. Al parecer su madre los abandonó. —le dijo a la chica, quien, enternecida, no podía creer que estuviera viendo esa faceta protectora y dulce de Sasuke "el frío y desinteresado" Uchiha.

— Son muy bonitos. —Sakura se acercó a ellos, despacio, ofreciéndoles su mano. Los gatitos, un tanto desconfiados, de alejaron de ella y se refugiaron detrás de las piernas de Sasuke. Sakura hizo un mohín de enfado.

Los gatitos eran blancos con manchas negras aleatorias por todo su pelaje. Sasuke se puso de cuclillas y les acaricio a los tres, uno por uno, detrás de las orejas. Los pequeños ronronearon y lamieron con ternura sus dedos. Sakura aprovecho y tocó a uno despacio, este, un poco sorprendió, acepto la caricia y se acercó a ella voluntariamente.

Esperaron pacientemente a que terminaran de comerse la lata de atún, sin decir nada. Sasuke tomo a los gatitos, después de corroboran que terminaron de comer, y los metió en una caja para ponerla al respaldo de una lámina vieja.

Sasuke le ofreció su espalda nuevamente, pero esta vez, Sakura se negó y prefirió caminar cojeando a su lado.

Estaba muy sorprendida por todo aquello que no le molestaba el silencio en el que se sumieron durante todo ese tiempo. Jamás pensó que aquel chico tuviera una faceta amable detrás de aquella mascara de hielo.

Sasuke la dejó en la parada de autobús más cercana. Se despidieron en silencio, únicamente con un gesto de la mano y media sonrisa. Sasuke dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella, pero, a medio camino, el joven regresó sorpresivamente.

—Esto… ¿Podrías mantenerlo en secreto? —le pidió. A Sakura no le sorprendió, quizás quería seguir manteniendo su papel de chico "frio y desinteresado por la vida". Ella asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente, hizo un cierre un su boca y después le guiño el ojo. Sasuke sonrió levemente ante aquel gesto. Dio media vuelta y, esta vez, se alejó rápidamente de ella. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada hasta que su silueta se perdió entre los edificios.

Sintió como un cálido sentimiento inundó su pecho.

Esta vez no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Cuando llegó a casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tomó por sorpresa a sus padres, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella tarde. Durante mucho tiempo soñó con algo así. Con acercarse a él y descubrir cosas que nadie más sabía. Sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que aquellos sentimientos alojados en su pecho no pesaban. Ahora, más bien, brillaban encantadoramente haciéndola sentir que flotaba y flotaba.

Siempre vio a Sasuke como algo inalcanzable. Como una persona superior que ella no merecía. Cuando entró a la preparatoria lo empezó a visualizar como una persona egoísta y fría. Una que no dejaba que nadie más se acercara a él porqué, quizás, pensaba que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para premiarlo con su presencia.

Pero ahora sabía que no era así, que Sasuke podía ser una persona amable. Que Sasuke sí tenía un corazón que latía y además podía hacer algo tan noble como cuidar de tres pequeños gatos sin recibir nada a cambio.

La incógnita sobre que regalarle se hacía cada vez menos pesada, menos turbia.

Tal vez, aquella dinámica había sido un regalo del cielo. Sí, seguro eso era.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó con un mal sabor de boca. Presentía que algo no iría bien durante el día. Cuando bajo a desayunar se encontró con la noticia de que la nieve había pisado la ciudad. Sakura sintió un hueco en las tripas al pensar en aquellos pobres gatitos. No tenían más refugio que laminas oxidadas y fierro viejo, algo que nos les otorgaría ni un ápice de calor.

Sakura tomó su vieja manta de la infancia y corrió en dirección al lote baldío. Ya bastante mejor de su tobillo, hizo de pies polvorosa. No podía esperar un minuto más. No quería que ninguno de los mininos enfermara o, en el peor de los casos, muriera.

Cuando llegó al terreno, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Sasuke le había ganado. Se encontraba de cuclillas buscando algo en el sitio donde, el día anterior, había dejado a los mininos.

— Sasuke-kun. —Sakura se acercó rápidamente hacia él. — ¿Dónde están?

— No están. —contestó rápidamente, visiblemente molesto.

— ¿Cómo que no están? — Sakura estaba confundida.

— ¡Qué no están! — gritó Sasuke. Sakura pegó un respingo. — He llegado esta mañana dispuesto a llevarlos a casa y no estaban. Ya busque por todos lados y no hay nada. — Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro. Sakura lo miraba preocupada.

— Quizá buscaron un lugar más cálido. —Sakura se arrodillo buscando por cualquier lugar que se le ocurría.

— Quizá… — murmuró Sasuke pensativo y se dirigió a la avenida con rapidez.

— ¡Hey, Sasuke-kun! —gritó Sakura, poniéndose de pie rápidamente dispuesta a seguirlo. Aunque Sasuke estaba caminando, Sakura no podía seguirle el paso, a menos que corriera.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué se te ocurre?

— Quizá ese idiota los tomó. Nos pudo haber seguido. Lo voy a matar. —Sasuke estaba tan enojado que apretaba y aflojaba los puños con cada paso. Sakura estaba confundida. No sabía a quién se refería. Sin embargo lo siguió en silencio. La seguridad de los gatos le preocupaba también.

Caminaron tan aprisa que Sakura no notó de inmediato que se dirigían al otro extremo de la ciudad, el lugar donde se encontraba la otra escuela preparatoria del pueblo.

— Sasuke, no me digas que… —murmuró Sakura, entendiendo por fin a que se refería su compañero.

¿Podría ser que aquel joven rubio se hubiera robado los gatitos para hacer "pagar" a Sasuke?

Naruto se encontraba recargado en la entrada de la escuela hablando con compañeros suyos. Sonreía tan a gusto y de manera descarada que, si en verdad les había hecho daño a aquellos animales, Sakura también estaba dispuesta a golpearlo.

— Idiota —dijo Sasuke, abalanzándose en contra del muchacho, quien, al recibir una ataque sorpresa, no tuvo tiempo de evadir el golpe y cayó al suelo. — ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¿Dónde los dejaste?! —gritaba Sasuke tras cada golpe propinado. Los chicos con los que estaba hace un momento Naruto, tardaron un poco en reaccionar ante lo acontecido.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — le llamaba Sakura— ¡Al menos déjalo hablar! — no podía hacer nada, la fuerza con la que lo golpeaba era tal que Naruto no podía hacer más que esquivar los puños de Sasuke. Naruto no había podido darle un solo golpe.

— ¡Basta, basta! — gritaban los jóvenes, intentando separarlos. Hicieron falta dos chicos para retirar Sasuke de Naruto. Este, forcejeaba e intentaba zafarse para seguirlo golpeando. Parecía que la única manera de sacarle algo era a golpes.

— ¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! —gritó Naruto, limpiándose la sangre que le había provocado una grieta en el labio. — ¡Estás loco! — aseguró, intentado lanzarse contra él, empero, sus amigos lo tomaron de los brazos para detenerlo.

— Naruto— se acercó Sakura lentamente. — Sasuke tenía unos pequeños gatos en el lote baldío donde suelen tirar fierros viejos y basura metálica, ¿los has tomado tú?

Naruto se sorprendió. Se soltó de manera brusca del agarre de sus amigos y, con la mano en la barbilla, dijo: — No sé de lo que estás hablando.

Sasuke, un poco más tranquilo, dejo de forcejear. Con la respiración agitada exigió que lo soltaran. La manera en que lo hizo, infligió un miedo tal, que los chicos lo soltaron al instante.

El timbre anunciado la hora de entrada sonó. Los jóvenes ajenos a la disputa apuraron el paso y entraron a la escuela. Los únicos que quedaron fueron Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto.

— Podrías haberme preguntado de una forma más civilizada. — dijo Naruto mordazmente. Sasuke no le respondió. Sakura se rompía los sesos intentando explicar la desaparición de los gatos.

El sonido de los autos era lo único que se escuchaba, a lo lejos, una camioneta blanca y vieja, se acercaba.

Sakura tuvo una idea.

— ¿Y si la perrera tuvo algo que ver? —mencionó ensimismada en sus pensamientos. — Piénsalo Sasuke, últimamente están dando vueltas constantemente en estas regiones de la ciudad. Posiblemente los encontraron en la mañana, antes de que llegáramos.

— No podemos asegurar nada — aseveró Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados.

— Pero tampoco perdemos nada con intentarlo. — La camioneta dio una vuelta hacia la izquierda. Sakura corrió tras ella y Sasuke la siguió. Naruto, confundido, no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlos. Luego arreglaría cuentas con Sasuke.

La camioneta se detuvo a pocos metros. El conductor, un hombre con obesidad mórbida de unos 50 años de edad, bajo con mucho trabajo de su vehículo. Cruzó la calle y se adentró a una tienda de abarrotes. Esa era la oportunidad que tenían los chicos.

Sakura llegó primero. Las ventanas que tenían las puertas traseras eran altas, así que tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para observar en su interior.

Sonrió victoriosa.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —lo llamó. — ¡Aquí están! —Sasuke aceleró el paso, seguido de cerca por Naruto.

El joven Uchiha intento abrir la puerta, pero esta se encontraba cerrada.

— Necesitamos las llaves.

— ¿Y si le pedimos que nos dé a los gatos? — sugirió Naruto.

— No creo que acceda. He visto con anterioridad como se ha negado a peticiones como esa. Ese tipo es nefasto. — contesto Sakura, molesta.

— Tenemos que hacer que la abra.

— ¿Pero, cómo? — pregunto Naruto. Sakura sonrió.

— Tengo una idea. — mencionó Sakura, ensanchando más aun su sonrisa al mirar en el interior del vehículo un destellante brillo dorado.

Pese a que sentía que aquello no era lo correcto, que cualquiera podría pensar que lo que estaban haciendo era otro tipo de acto delictivo, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada.

Sakura actuaba de guardia, cuidando la entrada de la tienda por si el hombretón salía, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto se hacían con las llaves de la camioneta que, en un acto muy descuidado y arriesgado, el conductor había dejado pegadas al tablero, con la ventana de la puerta abierta.

Se sentía muy ansiosa. En cualquier momento aquel sujeto saldría, si los chicos no se apuraban, estaban perdidos.

Sakura miraba a través de los vidrios de la puerta de la tienda el reflejo de dos jóvenes discutiendo. Sakura suspiró, molesta. ¿Acaso en un momento como ese no podían dejar de discutir?

— Es esta. —le susurro Naruto a Sasuke. Aquel llavero tenía muchas llaves. Para su mala fortuna, la llave de la camioneta, que era de un modelo muy antiguo, se parecía mucho a las llaves ordinarias que habría cerraduras de puertas. Y por si fuera poco, se les cayó al sacarla precipitadamente del auto.

— No. — lo corregía Sasuke, molesto. — Con esta ya probamos.

— Déjame hacerlo a mí. — pidió Naruto, intentando quitarle las llaves a Sasuke.

— No. — Sasuke empezó a forcejear con Naruto, quien intentaba a toda costa quitarle el manojo metálico.

Sakura estaba muy impaciente. El hombre ya estaba en la caja registradora y esos chicos no se apuraban.

— ¡Dámelo! —gritó Naruto.

— ¡Qué no! — Se resistía Sasuke.

El corazón de Sakura parecía que se iba a salir en cualquier momento.

El hombre había pagado, ahora le regresaban su cambio.

Sakura miro al espejo, los chicos seguían discutiendo.

El hombre se dirigía a la salida.

"No…"

— ¡Hola! — Sakura lo intercepto en la entrada. Dio un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros: Seguían ocupados con la llave incorrecta.

— Hola —dijo el hombre sin mirarla, haciéndola a un lado.

— ¡Espere! — Sakura se le puso en frente nuevamente. — Yo… me preguntaba qué es lo que hace un hombre tan apuesto como usted en esta ciudad. Sí, eso. — Otro rápido vistazo. Seguían sin descubrir la llave.

— ¿Ah, sí? — pregunto el hombre, no muy convencido.

— ¡Sí! Es decir, a mi edad, los chicos son unos idiotas. Yo busco a alguien mayor. — Sakura se acercó a su oído. — Ya sabe, que haga las cosas bien. — dijo con voz coqueta.

— No sé lo que quieras niña, pero hazte a un lado.

— ¡No! — Los chicos habían localizado la llave, Naruto se había metido a la camioneta mientras Sasuke hacia guardia. — Yo quería preguntarle algo. — A Sakura se le estaban acabando las ideas. El hombre lucia cada vez más impaciente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó molesto, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Afortunadamente, el hombre sólo era unos centímetros más alto que Sakura.

— Yo quería pregúntale. — Sakura se odiaría internamente por eso más tarde. — Sí me quedan bien los diseños de fresas. — Sakura tomo su falda escolar y la alzó lo suficiente como para mostrar su ropa interior de un coqueto color ropa pastel con estampado de fresas por doquier. El hombre se sorprendió tanto que dejo caer al suelo las golosinas y gaseosas que llevaba en los brazos. Sakura intentaba mantener una sonrisa mientras miraba a través del espejo el reflejo de Sasuke y Naruto corriendo en dirección a la escuela del último. — Bueno, Sakura bajo su falda rápidamente — Fue un placer hablar con usted. — Con el rostro rojo como una manzana madura, Sakura corrió lo más rápido que pudo, intentando alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Con la respiración agitada, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, se tiraron al suelo, recargando su espalda en el portón de la preparatoria.

— Creí que nos descubrirían — dijo Naruto, pasando una mano por su frente, limpiándose el sudor.

— Si no hubieses sido tan terco, posiblemente lo habrían hecho. —le riño Sasuke.

— No sabias que llave era, eres un idiota. Todavía que me golpeas ¿Te enojas conmigo? Mal amigo — contesto Naruto en un puchero.

Sakura tomó a un pequeño gatito y lo abrazó.

— Por cierto. — Le preguntó Naruto. — ¿Cómo le hiciste para entretenerlo tanto tiempo?

— Yo, este… Lo distraje con mi encanto femenino. Je, je. — contesto nerviosa Sakura, sonrojándose levemente.

Aquel ya era un día de clases perdido.

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto pasaron el día entero cuidando de los gatitos. Naruto se había encariñado tanto con ellos que no los quería dejar ir.

Al ver esto, Sakura propuso quedarse cada uno con un gatito. Así Sasuke no tendría más problemas al intentar protegerlos.

Los chicos aceptaron con gusto.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente. El plazo dado por Ino para entregar el regalo, había concluido.

Sakura, nerviosa, miraba a Sasuke sentado en una pequeña banca en el patio de la escuela, comiendo su almuerzo en silencio. Intentaba tomar el valor necesario para poder acudir a él. Pese a la aventura que vivieron juntos hace unos días, Sakura seguía sin mantener una conversación que no fuera el saludo por la mañana o la despedida al terminar las clases.

Respiró profundamente. Sujetó con fuerza la bolsa de celofán que tenía en la mano y caminó con paso firme hacia él.

— Hola, Sasuke-kun. —lo saludó. Sasuke la miró y asintió con su cabeza a modo de saludo. — Yo, este… Yo… ¡Toma! —Extendió sus brazos hacia él, ofreciéndole la bolsa. — ¡Soy tu amiga secreta, espero que te guste! — gritó. Sasuke lo tomó sin decir nada. Sakura se sorprendió al usar ese volumen de voz.

— Gracias. — mencionó Sasuke monótonamente. Deshizo el nudo del moño con el que estaba atado. Dentro había un collar pequeño para gato. Aquel accesorio tenía una placa con el nombre del minino grabado en el.

Sakura lo miraba nerviosa, esperando su reacción. En ese instante, la campana que anunciaba el final del receso sonó. Sasuke se levantó se su sitio. Sakura quería romper ese asqueroso timbre.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, en un inesperado golpe de valentía, Sakura tomó una decisión. Si no lo decía ahora, jamás lo haría.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —le llamó, girándose hacía él. Sasuke se detuvo. — ¿Podríamos caminar juntos a casa después de clase?

Sasuke no dijo nada. Sakura esperó una respuesta con el corazón en la mano.

Un sí o un no sería suficiente para decidir si continuaba albergando esperanzas o mejor las enterraba en lo más hondo de sus anhelos.

— No llegues tarde. — respondió Sasuke. Sakura sonrió alegremente.

Sus brillantes sentimientos podrían resplandecer tanto como quisieran de ahora en adelante.

No los volvería a opacar jamás.

* * *

 _Notas del autor:_

 _Hace relativamente poco que nos conocemos, sin embargo, he de decirte que me cae muy bien. ¡Me agradas bastante!_  
 _Te deseo de todo corazón lo mejor del mundo en este año que viene._  
 _Me divertí mucho pensando en escribir esto, espero que te guste, aunque sea un poquito._

 _Con cariño, Lily N._


End file.
